Madness
by Coelum
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando un lunático le dice a otro lunático que es un demente? Pues cosas extrañas, claro. Sasuke&Naruto.


¡Hola a todos! Hoy me encontraba haciendo limpieza digital y me encontré con este one-shot. Normalmente suelo colgarlos todos en Amor Yaoi, pero tampoco me gusta dejar esta página de lado -_-u Por esa razón, he decidido colgar todos mis fics también aquí. Es una lástima que no se admitan originales... pero bueno, no es mi intención quejarme.

Este one-shot es bastante... indescriptible. De verdad, ni yo misma sabría cómo clasificarlo. ¿Un Caothic-fic, tal vez? No lo sé. Sólo digo que es raro para que después no me tiréis tomates. Ya sabéis: ¡el que avisa no es traidor! *jojojo*

Bueno, se abre el telón.

* * *

-

-

**MADNESS**

**-**

**-****  
**

El otro día, caminando por esta misma acera, Sasuke me llamó demente. Me lo dijo de sopetón, con la misma rapidez con la que se estalla un globo al pincharlo con un alfiler. Justo así: _"¡Pam!"_

Sin llegar a estar mosqueado, le pregunté por qué me decía eso. Sentía una sana curiosidad de saberlo. Y es que, ¿Qué rayos habría hecho yo para que el idiota de Sas-uke pensara tal cosa de mí?

—Porque tu vida se basa en un conjunto de acciones raras. Por eso —me confió con una sonrisa más seca que una gota rancia de pegamento Imedio.

Aquello sí que no me lo esperaba. Que me lo dijese otra persona, vale, pero que el que me lo reprochara fuera un tipo con tendencias autistas como Sasuke Uchiha… pues no. Le envié una mirada reprobatoria y le di un codazo en las costillas.

—Imbécil —mascullé.

Después de haberme desahogado, Sasuke aligeró el paso. Avanzaba precipitadamente por los adoquines de la acera como si alguien desconocido le estuviese siguiendo. Un vagabundo, un yonki, un Naruto... Ya sabéis, un desconocido de ésa calaña.

Nos pasamos todo el camino del mismo modo. Él iba a marchas forzadas y yo le seguía con la lengua fuera del agotamiento. Menos mal que nos pillaron varios semáforos en verde y tuvimos que parar al pie del asfalto, que si no, no sé que habría sido de mí.

Algo mejor de lo que pasaría a continuación, seguro.

-

…

-

Cuando el tibio sol primaveral empezó a declinar y a caer bajo los postes eléctricos de los tranvías, y un manto color ambarino cubrió los edificios, Sasuke y yo llegamos a su portal. Le pregunté si le apetecía que me quedase en su casa a dormir, pero no me respondió de inmediato. Volví a ofrecerme esta vez con más encanto mientras rodeaba sensualmente su cuerpo con mis brazos, sin embargo, él simplemente me miró como si acabase de escaparme de un centro psiquiátrico y me apartó bruscamente.

—Qué estás diciendo, ¿me ves con cara de querer acostarme con un tío? —rodó los ojos dos veces seguidas—. Y encima contigo. Antes muerto.

El rostro me hervía y las manos me empezaron a temblar. El teme no era un tipo que solía contar chistes. Y, si por alguna casualidad del destino lo fuese, que se retirase. Ése tipo de bromas pesadas no se le hacían a una persona a la que se había tirado…

Hice un recuento mental de todas las veces en las que Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho actos censurables, pero perdí la cuenta cuando llevaba casi tres decenas.

Bufé. ¿Qué no se acostaba con tíos? ¿Cómo que no se acostaba con tíos? ¿Y entonces yo que era, el primo segundo de _E.T_?

—_Ja,ja…_ —intenté reírme como pude, emitiendo una risita más falsa que un billete de tres euros—. Si lo que tratas es hacerme quedar como un loco, la llevas clara. Se te nota en el careto.

Su careto me dedicó una mirada impasible, como la de un mero congelado. Aquella cara de póker tan bien esculpida provocó que algo en mi interior se plantease si todo esto era realmente una broma.

—Estar loco no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso, ¿verdad, Naruto? —me señaló con un pálido dedo y chasqueó la lengua—. Deberías dejar de lado algunas de tus extrañas costumbres, como yo.

Las palabras que salían de su boca con dureza rebotaban contra mi cabeza. Estaba que no cabía dentro de mí mismo del enfado. Agarré violentamente a Sasuke por el cuello de su camiseta y lo elevé un par de centímetros en el aire. Su níveo abdomen se dejaba entrever escuetamente entre la camiseta estirada y los vaqueros de talle bajo que prendían de un cinturón negro de tachuelas semioxidadas. Por el contrario a lo que me esperaba, Sasuke no se defendió ni intentó soltarse de mi agarre. Sencillamente permaneció ahí, colgando como un suicida. Sus ojos oscuros se mantenía clavados a los míos como dos flechas enterradas en la madera, contribuyendo silenciosamente a que cierto órgano de mi interior palpitase desenfrenadamente.

—Déjalo ya, Sasuke —le pedí sin bajarlo al suelo—. Sabes que este tipo de cosas me duelen.

—Eso es porque eres raro. Si fueses alguien normal te darían igual.

Dí un respingo.

—Ya te lo dije antes —prosiguió—: tu vida se basa en un conjunto de acciones raras.

—¿Y qué mierda son esas _cosas_ tan extrañas que hago? —mi voz se elevó dos octavas—. ¡Explícamelo!

Sasuke pareció meditarlo profundamente. Pasarían varios minutos hasta que sus finos labios se despegasen.

—Me quieres —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Me quieres —repitió.

Un gruñido sarcástico trepó por mi garganta. ¿Así que era eso? Menuda chorrada. Por su puesto que le quería. Siempre lo había hecho y tenía la intención de continuar haciéndolo. ¿Por eso era un demente? ¿Porque estaba colado por sus huesos? En tal caso sí que estaba orgulloso de estar loco. Orgulloso de estar loco por Sasuke.

Mi euforia era tal que no dudé en pegarle un puñetazo a Sasuke en su bonita cara de ángel de cromo navideño.

—¡Idiota! —siseó con la mejilla roja del golpe. Ya con los pies en el suelo, cogió carrerilla y me lanzó contra un muro—. ¿A parte de estar como una regadera va a ser que también tienes la rabia?

Esta vez me reí con ganas. Y si era verdad… ¿qué?

—Por lo menos yo no trato por activa y por pasiva ocultar mis sentimientos como haces tú —le reproché con burla, propinándole un gancho en la mandíbula.

Enfurecido por el golpe, Sasuke se reviró contra mí y tuve que esquivar una patada que iba directa a mi cabeza. Lo hice bien, pero luego él aprovechó esos segundos vitales y me propinó un rodillazo en la nariz.

—Deja de hacerte el gallito y ¡métete en tus asuntos! —me escupió cuando comencé a sangrar.

—Estás verdaderamente loco si piensas que esto lo voy a dejar así.

Y lo decía en serio. Si había algo que no soportaba, eran los cobardes que no se enfrentaban a sus problemas. Todavía ahora, recuerdo vívidamente cada uno de los movimientos de aquella pelea que mantuve con Sasuke.

Con la boca chorreando de líquido rojo, me lancé contra el estúpido de mi compañero y lo estampé contra una farola pública. Él trató de separarse con los codos, pero yo no le di ninguna oportunidad. Me pisó un pie y aprovechó para tirarme del pelo hacia atrás para que me apartase de él.

—Déjalo ya —la fuerte tensión que ejercía la mano de Sasuke sobre mi cuero cabelludo paró de golpe—. Me parece muy admirable que tú quieras seguir siendo un lunático, pero a mí déjame al margen. Yo ya tengo suficiente como para además ser considerado un pirado.

Nos miramos quedamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres dejar de quererme? —pregunté con miedo a obtener una respuesta—. ¿Es eso, Sasuke? ¿Se acabó para ti?

—Sí, Naruto.

Mis ojos empezaron a ver borroso al enjuagarse en lágrimas. El chico de pelo negro y liso que tenía delante bajó los párpados y se llevó una mano dentro del bolsillo. Segundos después, acercaba un objeto de tela azul a mi boca para absorber la sangre que aún estaba húmeda. Las piernas me fallaron y me caí al suelo. Desde que era pequeño, había aprendido a estar orgulloso de lo que era. Primero, de mi aspecto de animalito del bosque. Segundo, de ser gay. Y por último, de estar enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha. Admitir y aceptar estas tres claves de mi vida no había sido fácil, pero ahora que lo había logrado, nada se le podía comparar. ¿Era mucho pedir que Sasuke hiciese eso mismo por mí? Él no tenía problemas con su aspecto, tampoco parecía tenerlos con su sexualidad. ¿Era tan difícil para él aceptar que me quería? ¿Tan complicado era estar orgulloso de ser un demente?

—Que te jodan —le hice el corte de manga pese a que a penas tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

Sasuke no pareció muy impresionado por mi acto de cortesía. Doblando las rodillas para coger impulso, me levantó en brazos y me llevó dentro de su casa en volandas. Sin esfuerzo, me dejó suavemente en el sofá de cuero del salón mientras liberaba un suspiro de resignación.

—No tienes remedio. Estate ahí quietecito —dijo con un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

Observé cómo desaparecía en su habitación y fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —le exigí saber. Su cabeza asomó por el quicio de la puerta y me sacó la lengua por toda respuesta.

Tanto misticismo me sacaba de mis casillas. Y su personalidad bipolar, también. Estaba a punto de intentar dejarme inconsciente golpeándome la cabeza con el mando de la televisión, cuando Sasuke salió por fin de su cuarto y se acercó a mí… completamente desnudo.

El corazón me martilleó el pecho con tal intensidad que no pude acallar el jadeo que salió por mi boca. Por el contrario, él parecía estar tranquilo. Sus orbes prácticamente negros me escrutaban con tal intensidad que ni yo mismo fui capaz de apartar la mirada. Estaba totalmente paralizado por la presencia de aquel chico con cuerpo y rostro de ciencia-ficción.

—¿A que no te lo esperabas? —me pinchó con un sonrisa lacónica.

—No entiendo nada.

—Lo he estado pensando y… —se llevó una mano a la barbilla, la cual lucía amoratada por uno de mis puñetazos—, creo que me volvería aún más loco si no te tuviese a mi lado, Naruto. No es lo mismo estar completamente loco, que estar loco por ti ¿No es así?

—Para dártelas de sabiondo, has tardado en darte cuenta —me quejé.

Sasuke no perdió el tiempo en responder a mi comentario y me dio un beso. Luego me dio otro, y otro aún más largo y húmedo que los dos anteriores. Su corrosiva sensualidad era tan provocativa, que en menos de un pestañeo yo también me hallaba sin ropa sobre él. Posando sus finos dedos en mi cuello, me atrajo hacia sus labios y me dijo un curioso secreto al oído.

Ambos nos reímos con energía.

—Sabes Sasuke, es un placer comprobar que tú también has perdido completamente la cabeza. Ahora estamos empatados.

—Antes no me daba cuenta pero…, ¿existe algo mejor?

—**¡NO!** —gritamos a la vez.

Acto seguido, nos volvimos a reír.

-

-

**¿FIN?**

**-**

**-**

* * *

Bueeeno. Sigo sin saber qué decir. En serio. Creo que será mejor que me dé por vencida y ya está u_uU

Ante todo esto pregunto:

¿Tomate? 8D


End file.
